Salad Dressing
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed faces something a bit frustrating. he hasta make a disision that may affect his, amd Al's life. something cute for my 40th story! yahoooo!


Spoot: YAY! 40!

Ed: And whats it going to be about?

Duo: Or, who?

Ed: What...

Duo: Who!

Spoot: let me outta here!

Salad Dressing.

Ed looked down at his plate. What the hell was all that green stuff? He looked up at Riza Hawkey and Roy Mustang, they were both smiling at him. He felt uncomfortable. Were they trying to poison him? "Oh, where are my manors, you need something to drink!" Riza exclaimed, jumping up and going to the fridge. she came back with a glass of milk, Yep...they were trying to poison him.

"EHK! I'm not drinking that crap! and...I'm not eating...whatever that is!" He shouted. Roy gave him a very angry look. "Its salad. Riza made it for you, now EAT IT!" He leaned in and flicked Ed's nose. "And drink your milk! It'll help you grow big and strong." Riza chirped. Ed could feel his temper rising, But Roy pulling on his white glove...kept him calm. he did not wanna be barbeque.

He leaned back in his chair. "I don't get it, you guys, Why do you want me to eat this...mess?" Riza smiled. "you gatta eat healthy. you're a growing boy." His eye twitched. 108 degrees, and rising. "Tell him why!" said Roy. Ed looked up at the two demented older people. "Well..." Riza began, then stood up. "We had a good idea, for you and Al." She walked over to the counter, papers in hand, she returned to the table, and sat.

What was going on. did they get a new assignment? was he being poisend for a reason? did it have something to do with a new mission? or were thes folks just out-and-out CRAZY! She passed the papers to Ed, and he looked them over. If he would have been drinking something, he would have done a spit take.

"ADOPTION!" He shouted. the other two nodded. "We already talked to Al, and he thinks it's a great idea." said Hawkeye. "All we need is you now, to agree." said Mustang. Ed looked up at them. "Look, this is great and all, but...I don't want you guys as my parents..." Riza smiled. "We thought you would say that. Dont worry, Pinako still has rights over you, and Al. The only thing we will be doing, is giving you boys a place to live, and food on the table." Ed pointed at the 'salad'. "you call this food? this green CRAP!"

"Watch your language!" shouted Roy. "Oh gods! see! I don't think so! I cant do it!" He said, tossing the papers back at Riza. "I could not have you as my parental units. theres no way!" Riza caught the papers swiftly, and gave Ed a tinder look. "I don't need someone wiping my nose and checking for monsters under my bed! plus, you can forget me going to school! I don't need it anyway...PLUS...I'm not eating...or drinking this CRAP!" With that, he stormed out of the house in a huff, slamming the door.

Riza looked over at Roy. "He'll come around." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"No Al." Ed began, as soon as he walked in the room. "What?" Al snapped, jumping to his feet. "NO!" Ed shouted. "I don't get it, brother, I don't understand." Ed sat on the bed, and looked Al in face. "Hawkeye, and Mustang...they are not adopting us!"

"Oh Brother! Why not! think about how nice it would be to have a steady home, with our own rooms, and a place to sit and have meals together, and..well, just a place to call home!" Ed shook his head. "No, Al. We don't need them, we have each other, and Granny. If we need a place to stay, we have there."

"Arent you tired Brother?" Al asked. Ed looked up at him in shock. "Tired of always hopping, place to place. Finding time, when we can, to sleep on a train. catching meals on the go. never having stability! yes, Brother, we have each other, and that usta be enough, but...DAMN IT! I want a real family!" Ed pulled back, and shot his fist forward, punching Al in the face.

He regretted it. his hand throbbed. "Damn it!" He hissed, shaking his hand. "Serves you right, for being a big fat JERK!" Al cried out, then rushed out of the room. "Aw, damn it! AL! AL COME BACK!" Ed chased after him.

He looked everywhere, but could not find Al. My gods, how do you lose a suet of ARMOR! he looked in the ally way, where Al liked to find kittens. Nope. He cried out to the sky, when it began to rain! "DAMN IT!" He yelled. this day just keeps getting better and better! he was about to give up. he was just walking down the road, not really going anywhere. he had his red jacket pulled up as high as it would go.

He said screw it. he turned on his heels to head home, when he saw a familiar car pull up beside him. The passenger side door opened, and there was Roy leaning over. he had a smile on his face. "get in." he said, sitting upright. "No." Ed barked. turning and walking away. the door closed, and the car began to follow him.

"Get in."

"No."

"Fullmetal..."

"Go to hell."

"EDWARD ELRIC GET IN THIS CAR NOW!"

"NO I SAID!"

Riza shot up out of her chair when two WET men entered the house. She was more upset that there was mud on her freshly cleaned carpet. Ed's hair was a bit singed, and Mustang's lip was busted. "What the HELL!" Shouted Riza. "Child abuse!" Shouted Ed. "Oh really!" shouted Roy. Ed turned to him, with his fists raised. "YEAH! REALLY!"

BAAM

BAAAM

Ed and Roy both looked over at Riza, their cheeks red and sore. she was huffing and puffing. "Ok...thats it! you, room, now! and you, well...the sofa is calling you!" she said. "Room?" Ed asked, looking puzzled. "That way." she said, pointing to a door down the hall. "You're grounded." Ed's jaw dropped. Roy chuckled. "dont laugh. so are you." she said. "Awww..." Roy drooped his head, and sluggishly walked into the livingroom.

"you're not my mother!" Shouted Ed. "Now if you don't mind, I gatta find Al!" With that he headed for the door, but stopped. "He's here." Said Riza. Ed turned to her. "He's in his room." She said, pointing to another door next to "Ed's Room"

The door swung open, making Al jump. "Lets go! now!" said Ed. "NO!" shouted Al. "You don't have a choice!" Ed shouted. "Yeah! Well...you're not the boss of me!"

"I'm older!"

"SO!"

"SO! That makes me the boss of you!"

"Well, lets see you try and make me leave!"

"Al! Lets go!"

"MAKE ME!"

Riza was standing with her back to the wall, outside their door, she was smiling. She longed to have kids of her own, and this was as close as she was gunna get. She loved the sounds of two brothers bickering in their room.

"Get outta my room!"

"YOUR ROOM! WE DONT LIVE HERE AL!"

"We could!"

It got quiet. Riza took this as a cue to enter. "Are you boys hungry?" She asked. "Oh, uh, Miss Hawkeye, I don't eat." said Al. "SEE WHAT YOU DID!" shouted Ed. "What did she do, Brother!" Ed looked into Al's eyes. Al could tell Ed was hurt, not by what Riza had done, but, Al's inability to enjoy food. or anything for that matter. Feeling like it was his fault. "I understand." said Riza. Her voice soft, and motherly.

A family is a family, no matter what they look like, or who is involved in said family. This one was as normal, as they come anyway. Ed, Al, Riza, and Roy, sat around the table. Three of them eating. one sitting, and enjoying the conversation, and company.

Ed looked up at the two older people, sitting across from him. This family thing ment a lot to them, and Al. so why was he having so much trouble with this? was it because of his mother? his real mother, who lost her life before he could really enjoy family at all. Al never had a family life. Just Ed, and trains and fast food. Al was eating up this 'family' thing. Ed had his suspicions though.

secretly, Ed wanted to say yes, and agree to be adopted. He knew, though, that he would have a hard time adjusting to it. what with a cerfue, meal times, and bed times. but, there was also...family time, like now. and sitting in front of a radio, listening to a broadcast before bedtime. his own room, that he could do with as he pleased. and his brother would have his own room too. and today was the first time they had ever fought, like normal brothers.

"Make me" "Get outta my room!" "you're not the boss of me!" Ed smiled at this. Riza looked over at him from making a fuss over Roy's eating habits. "Whats up?" She asked. Ed got red in the face. "Any time we wanna see Granny and Winry, we can?" he asked. Al looked over at him. "Yeah..." said Riza. "And, if we wanna go anywhere..."

"Just let us know." said Riza. Ed nodded. "What about school?" Riza smiled. "Home shcool." She said. Ed looked down at the green stuff on his plate. it was covered in something white this time. he looked back up at Riza. "Ok...I'll be...adopted..." Riza clapped her hands together. "Oh great!" she exclaimed. "YEAH!" shouted Al. "Just, one thing...What the hell is this white crap?" Roy looked up. "Salad dressing."

The End.

Spoot: Ow, my head hurts...

Ed: mine too!


End file.
